conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: Colonization of the Celtic Isles.
A small battle between the Chatti, controlled by Keffy Palazzo, and the Carvetii, a Celtic tribe comtrolled by LSSJ4. Part 1 Keffy Palazzo Gustaf was sent towards the north area of the Celtic Isles, to turn a Celtic tribe known as the Carvetti into a colony for the Chatti, by diplomacy or force. Gustaf was promoted to leader of the Chatti navy, as well, which boosted his confidence, as his own leader had confidence in him. He had brought all 400 of the Chatti navy, sending about 10,000 troops over towards the Celtic isles, along with himself, He calmly sailed the Chatti's most prized ship, The Leon Gaoithe, ((Celtic for Lion Wind.)) being the only large war-specific ship in the Chatti navy, if this didnt convince the Carvetii to calmly hand over their land, nothing else would do so but death. LSSJ4 ''' Brac Gregor, the leader of the Carvetti saw the large ship quickly approaching full of soldiers. He ordered his soldiers to get in their gear and be prepared for the attack. They all lined up across the shore with their weapons raised. '''Keffy Palazzo Gustaf calmly stepped to the bow of the Gaoithe, and spoke in somewhat rough celtic. "If you surrender now, bloodshed will be spared, and we will give your people the same treatment as all of us. Resist and we will slaughter everyone and everything, and simply migrate a few of our people to maintain the new colony. So, pick. Life or death, sir?" LSSJ4 Brac hesitated at first but looked around at the many innocent women and children that would lose their lives if a battle begun. He also knew his soldiers were not fully prepared for battle and not all of them had returned to the tribe yet. "I-I..... we surrender. Men! Drop your weapons. We cannot win. If we fight we'll all die and your deaths will be invain! We will allow you to make your colony here as long as you promise us no ill treatment!" - Brac says. Keffy Palazzo "Of course, I am a man of my word, All I wish is for your people to build ships for us, they mustn't all be like this one, but I do require at least one around this size, the rest may be like the rest of the ships, small, but compact and easy to fit supplies and men into." LSSJ4 "Understood, but your men must help us gather the necessary supplies to build such a large ship. You may all return to your homes now. The show is over, they only wish to use our tribe as a colony. " Brac says as all of his soldiers head back to their homes quietly but suspiciously. "You have my word, we will build your ships." - says Brac as he walks away to inform the builders within the tribe. Keffy Palazzo "Alright, sound's fair." With this, a ship or two full of axemen loaded onto the shores, Gustaf hoping they'd make for at least adequate wood-cutters. Now that the Celtic Isles were soon to be under Germanic controll, and the Chatti Fleet was to grow immensely over the passing months, Gustaf was heavily rewarded for accomplishing the colony, and actually even moreso with but just words. It simply showed how well he was at intimidating an enemy, a adequate trait for any general. ---- END OF RP. ---- Category:Role-Play Category:Battles Category:Finished RP's